Where to go Away
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Enfin revenu chez lui après l'Afghanistan, Tony décide de s'éloigner pour réussir à faire son deuil. Il décide de retourner dans son refuge d'enfance, là où rien ne l'atteignait. Mais si les souvenirs reste, la réalité change... [Participation au challenge de Juillet-Août 2017 du Collectif NoName]


**Where to go Away**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Challenge : **ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de juillet-août 2017 du collectif NoName, où l'on doit s'inspirer de deux éléments : une photo qui est en miniature de cette fic, et un mot : vulnérable.

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, peu importe le fandom, qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandoms !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous le voulez :D

 ** **Question du challenge** **: Y'a**-t-il un lieu en particulier où vous vous réfugiez quand vous vous sentez vulnérable ?**

Il y a plein d'endroits dans lesquels je me réfugie quand je me sens vulnérable. Je vais à Poudlard si l'envie m'en dit, ou alors à la colonie des sang-mêlé, ou à la Falaise, ou encore au 221B Baker Street… Il me suffit de me réfugier dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir un livre, et je vais où je veux :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans les grandes plaines du Michigan, une voiture de course filait sur les routes. C'était une de ces voitures dont l'élégance était égale au prix exorbitant que le véhicule coûtait, et que l'on voyait bien peu dans ces régions rurales. Au volant, le conducteur ne prêtait aucune attention au paysage, gardant ses yeux voilés par des verres teintés fixés sur la route, sur sa destination.

Quand Tony était sorti de la conférence de presse, il avait ressenti le besoin de se réfugier dans un endroit où il pourrait être seul, et relâcher la tension qui l'habitait depuis son retour sur le sol américain. Il n'avait pas soufflé depuis qu'il s'était échappé de cette grotte afghane, et il devait maintenant réussir à faire son deuil, celui de Yinsen mais aussi celui de ses illusions et de ses rêves. Il devait accepter de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, retenue seulement par un réacteur dans sa poitrine.

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire à New York, où tous ses actionnaires et Obadiah seraient sur son dos.

Alors il avait pris sa voiture et roulé, très longtemps.

Il était allé jusque dans ces régions vierges du Michigan, là où se trouvait l'une des maisons de vacances – une villa en vérité – de la famille Stark. Celle-ci, bien que très jolie et agréable, n'était pas la destination de Tony. De toute façon, cette villa était louée, et le spectre de son père y flottait encore, comme dans toutes les maisons qu'il avait habité avec son paternel. Et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Ce que le milliardaire voulait, c'était un refuge.

Il y avait un endroit, à quelques kilomètres de cette villa et à l'orée de la forêt, où Tony venait se cacher quand il était enfant et qu'il n'en pouvait plus des disputes parentales. C'était plus qu'un simple endroit où se reposer, plus qu'un endroit un peu plus joli que les autres. Là-bas, il pouvait être lui-même. Il pouvait libérer son imagination, et non plus la brider.

Quand il était au MIT et que l'atmosphère et les brimades se faisaient trop pesantes, il lui arrivait encore de prendre sa voiture et de conduire jusque-là. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait plus trouvé de temps pour ces virées libératrices, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y était plus allé depuis presque 20 ans.

Enfin arrivé, la voiture ralentie et se gara dans une allée d'arbres à quelques mètres de son refuge. Tony sortit en hâte, prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller sa voiture. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : s'asseoir sur le banc de bois blanc et écouter les bruits de la rivière qui coulait juste à côté, rebondissant joyeusement sur les galets. Peut-être qu'il s'allongerait, et regarderait le ciel à travers le feuillage rouge (qui a certaines périodes de l'année paraissait rose) de l'érable qui poussait derrière le banc. Ou alors il monterait sur le rebord du pont en pierre qui enjambait la rivière non loin, et ferait des ricochets.

N'importe quoi, tant qu'il pouvait arrêter de _penser_.

Mais alors qu'il avançait à pas rapide vers sa destination, Tony déchanta progressivement. Où qu'il pose le regard, il n'y avait que des détritus et de l'herbe jaune. Il entendait la rivière non loin, et il accéléra le pas, anxieux maintenant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le banc, il s'arrêta net. D'un air vide, il regarda la déchetterie qu'était devenu son refuge d'enfance.

De toute évidence, les jeunes du village non loin – qui s'était beaucoup développé ces dernières année, et était proche d'une université – faisaient souvent la fête à cet endroit, comme en témoignait les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles de mauvais vin et les canettes de bière qui jonchaient les rives du cours d'eau. Les eaux de celui-ci étaient plus boueuses que dans son souvenir, mais c'était encore ce qui avait été le mieux préservé pendant toute son absence. Plus loin, le pont de pierres blanches avait piètre allure : plusieurs pierres étaient tombées, et le reste du pont était recouvert de mousse car il n'était plus entretenu depuis des années.

Le pire, c'était ce qui était arrivé au banc et à l'érable qui se trouvait derrière. Le banc était recouvert de graffitis, et la peinture écaillée. Quant à l'érable, il était couché à terre, déraciné. Un sac en plastique provenant d'un sex shop, accroché à une des branches, flottait tristement.

Abattu, Tony observa presque sans le voir les restes d'une époque plus heureuse, désormais révolue.

Sans y penser, les vieux réflexes reprirent le dessus et Tony s'avança lentement vers le banc. Comme quand il était enfant, il s'allongea dessus et ferma les yeux.

Mais il y avait trop de lumière. D'habitude – _avant_ – l'érable cachait le soleil et la lumière passait beaucoup moins à travers ses paupières, et il se retrouvait alors dans une pénombre parfaite pour se relaxer.

Mais là _, il y avait trop de lumière_.

Sans prévenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, abondantes. Il ne savait pas trop sur quoi il pleurait. Sur Yinsen, sur son refuge d'enfance perdu, sur les rêves qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé… Sur la planète aussi, sur toute ces familles qu'il avait brisé avec ses armes.

Il pleurait sur tout et sur rien.

Tony n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps, même pas lorsque ses parents était mort. Peut-être qu'il pleurait pour ça aussi.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il pleura comme ça. Peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être des heures ? En tout cas quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait apaisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis très longtemps. Malgré la dégradation des lieux, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé et les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui, cet endroit avait gardé tous ses pouvoirs magiques.

Le ciel était presque trop bleu pour Tony, n'étant plus caché par les branches de l'érable, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus. En fait, tous les déchets et les salissures qu'avait subi cet endroit ne le dérangeait plus : alors qu'il se redressait et promenait son regard autour de lui, il ne voyait plus ce que son refuge était devenu, mais ce qu'il avait été. Calme, paisible, magnifique. Et Tony se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il redeviendrait ce coin de paradis.

Pendant son épanchement, il avait réfléchi à la suite. Pensivement, il passa le doigt sur les bords froids du réacteur implanté dans sa poitrine. Et si… Et s'il pouvait transformer cette malédiction en quelque chose de positif ? Les humains détruisaient la planète sur laquelle ils vivaient, ce lieu en était la preuve. Tout se dégradait en un temps record, et Tony savait qu'il y avait contribué.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de cesser de détruire, le nouveau but de Stark Industrie pourrait être la reconstruction.

Après tout, le réacteur ARC marchait. Si le prototype n'avait été qu'un coup de marketing, il pouvait être développé. Il pouvait devenir le fer de lance de la recherche dans l'énergie verte et durable. Peut-être même, dans un futur utopique, pourrait-il sauver la planète…

Déjà, Tony allait sauver cet endroit. Il allait racheter le terrain et le nettoyer pour lui redonner sa splendeur d'antan, et en faire un parc public ou les étudiants ne pourraient plus faire de fête sauvage.

Tony se releva et retourna vers sa voiture, plus décidé que jamais. Il avait des appels à passer.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Le milliardaire était heureux de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, quand il se sentirait vulnérable ou trop sous pression, il aurait un endroit où se réfugier.

Et il serait heureux d'y retourner.

* * *

Personnellement, je trouve que c'est l'un des textes les moins bons que j'ai écrit à ce jour, mais j'ai décidé de l'assumer et de le poster quand même pour le challenge. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous, vous en avez pensé, et à aller avoir les autres textes du challenge qui sont meilleurs.

Et j'avais hésité avec une autre histoire, celle de Steve qui connaissait cet endroit du temps de la guerre, et qui y retourne après avoir été décongelé. Finalement j'ai écrit ça à la place, donc si quelqu'un du collectif a encore un peu de temps pour écrire d'ici la fin du mois et trouve que c'est une bonne idée, c'est cadeau :)

Et sinon pour les prochaines semaines j'espère vous retrouver sur les chapitres de Temps et Contretemps, publié chaque mardi. Je posterais aussi des drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier d'hier dans mes recueils mardi, une fic Avengers pour un challenge de la Ficothèque Ardente dimanche 27, et enfin deux fics, une Avengers et une Sherlock, le jeudi 31 août, dans lesquelles je dévoilerais un projet qui nécessite votre aide, chers lecteurs. J'espère que cela vous plaira !


End file.
